Potter Prince
by Defluo
Summary: AU, Neville Longbottom is declared as the child of prophecy, Potters and Longbottoms are alive. Harry has a marriage contract. Very Powerful! Harry. Neville is powerful enough. Has a few cliches. Harry controls the War by his cunning and smart mind with the help of his allies and friends. This is a bad summary, read the story to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**31****st**** October 1981, Godric's Hallow**

The end of October bought the cold and change in the climate. The Halloween night was cold and the few people on the streets were tightening their coats around themselves to keep out the cold. But it was quite unnatural to see that one man was not bothered by the cold, and he was also wearing… a Cloak. The man seemed to be out of place, he looked to be full of confidence, and his walk was graceful and determined. His body was slender and face was beautiful, but his eyes made him repulsive, they were filled with cruelty, and disgust. Like people in his surrounding were beneath him, it seemed as if the man was controlling himself from lashing out at people, but the man was on an important mission, a mission if successful would mean that he would be unbeatable forever. So his was holding himself back from killing these Muggles. No, the mission was too important to be distracted by this filth. He could always kill them later.

Lord Voldemort smiled, yes, this would be the final hurdle in his way, after today he would rule this world. People would bow to him, they would be his slaves, like a dog on a leash. He would kill the Potters today, He greatest enemy would die along with his blood-traitor father and Mudblood mother, and they wouldn't escape today. Three times they had escaped death, no, this time they would die, and his smile grew and turned in to a grin. He had carefully planned everything for this day, he had waited six months to execute his plan. He had the known the Potters hideout all-along and he had wanted them to feel safe under the Fidelius charm. It was good to have spies, spies who were secret-keepers of your enemies. The prophecy was not so bad he mused, it had given him easy way to secure his future as the lord of Britain and whole of Europe. If killing a child would secure his future then he was all for it. At last he reached his destination, he slowly took out his wand and cast Anti-apparition and Anti-portkey wards around the area, his spy had informed him that there was no fireplace in the Potters home, so he was not worried about them escaping through floo network.

After casting necessary spells around the area of the house and on himself, he took out his knife and cut his palm and let blood flow to the ground, and he started chanting in Latin. It took him few minutes to finish the ritual which would further increase his chance at immortality, he waved his wand over the cut on his palm and healed it. Finally he was ready, and he started walking towards the house which was invisible to everyone except him, he opened the gate and moved towards the front door. In his over-confidence he missed an alarm ward which he triggered when he passed the gate.

Lord Voldemort was troubled, he didn't know whether to knock on the door or simply blast it, he decided that opening a door and finding him would cause them heart attack and there was simply no fun in it, he wanted to kill them, so he directed his wand at the door and thought '_**Reducto**_'.

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was preparing a letter to the Minister of Magic in order to persuade her to allow the law to check the forearms of all the ministry worker for Dark Mark to be introduced, he knew this to be futile, but he was hopeful that Millicent Bagnold would see reason, she had recently taken up the position, so she was careful to pass laws which would insult the purebloods on the wizengamot. She would be thrown out of her office if she introduced laws which would hinder the purebloods as they made sixty percent of the wizengamot. But he had to try to at least put this law in for voting. But the death eaters in the ministry would not allow such law to been introduced let alone passed, nowadays they were everywhere, they didn't hide in the shadows anymore and they were slowly gaining upper hand in the war. Lord Voldemort had been relentless these last few years, attacking the houses of muggles and muggleborns, torturing and killing them. His name was feared by people and rightfully so, Voldemort name had become a taboo, people were getting killed for uttering his name, but he was helpless, the ministry was too corrupt to fight against the death eaters effectively. The participation of Voldemort in the attacks had significantly reduced these past few months, Dumbledore knew the reason behind it, The Prophecy, he cursed himself for being too careless that day, if he had just taken few precaution while interviewing Sybil Trelawney he's favourite students needn't have gone in to hiding. But at least they were safe, Fidelius charm would make sure of that. Sirius and Augusta would rather die than disclose the location of their friends and family, He thanked heavens that James and Lily hadn't chosen Peter Pettigrew as their secret-keeper. He had insisted to know the Potter's secret-keeper and they had informed him that it was Sirius Black. He sighed, Peter Pettigrew was a death eater, and it had been huge shock to him that some like Peter would join a group which wanted his friends dead. But he let him play the role of spy, it was better to have known ones than the unknown ones. He knew Peter was not sent here to spy about the Order, no, he was here purely to keep an eye on Potters and Longbottoms. But he's time as a spy was coming to an end, it was too risky to keep him in the Order of the Phoenix, and also he had a new spy among the death eaters. So he had a new source of information about death eaters and he was sick of using Legilimency on Peter. He shook his head to clear his mind from such thoughts and continued with his letter, it was complete with few more sentences and he closed the letter and wrote the address on it. "Tipsy" he called, few seconds later there was a whistling sound and a small creature about two and half feet in size stood in a place which was empty two seconds early. The creature bowed low and asked in an excited tone "what does headmaster Dumbles sir need from Tipsy?"

Dumbledore chuckled, house elfs could never pronounce his name correctly and their excitement filled his heart with happiness. "I want you send this letter using a school owl." Said Dumbledore.

"Tipsy will send the headmaster Dumbles's letter sir!" said Tipsy, and extended her hand, Dumbledore quickly passed her the letter. She took the offered letter and with snap of her fingers vanished from the place.

Dumbledore would never understand how these creatures were full of energy and excitement, when just few hours ago they had provided feast to the whole school. Their treatment by some wizards always made him sad. 'Just one more thing wrong with the Wizarding World.' thought Dumbledore.

He worked a few more minutes and was about to call it a day when suddenly one of his instrument lit up and an alarm sounded throughout his office. Dumbledore was shocked for few movements, the implication of such alarm was unthinkable. Voldemort had found the location of either Potters or Longbottoms. He quickly recovered and went to check the instrument, after few seconds of work he knew that Potters home was breached, he's face paled. This was not possible. Sirius Black couldn't betray the Potters. He quickly drew his wand and sent a Patronus message to Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. He looked for his Phoenix friend 'Fawkes', but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead of waiting for his companion, he started walking towards the Gates of Hogwarts in order to apparate to The Potter's Cottage. He took long strides and quickly reached entrance hall, all the while sending messages to Hagrid, head of DMLE Barty Crouch, and his Order members. He reached the gates in no time and quickly pictured Potter's cottage in his mind, and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

**The Potter's Cottage**

Lily Potter was truly happy. She looked towards the living room from the kitchen and found four happy faces, she wished not for the first time that they could do this every day. Harry had been so happy playing with Neville, her Godson. She knew her son was bored playing with her, children were always bored while playing with their parents. But James had decided to put an end such thoughts and told her "he loves you too much to get bored. For god's sake Lily, he apparated in to your arms when Peter was playing with him. He isn't bored by you, Lily flower. If anything, he loves playing with you." She knew her husband was right, but her son needed to play with other children his age, it was criminal to keep him away from others. They had no contact with others for three months now. Peter had been the last one to visit them, until today. Today her son had a playmate in her godson and their smile had filled her heart with love. Today had been a great day she concluded. While she was thinking about today's events someone entered the kitchen and put their arms around her and asked "What is going through that beautiful head of yours?" Lily smiled, turning around she faced her husband and gave peck on his cheek and said "Nothing important, just thinking how happy Harry and Neville were while playing together."

James Potter sighed, 'Lily worries too much.' he thought. This was not new to him, she worried about Harry, not just because of the Prophecy, but also due to the marriage contract which had been triggered when his son was born. The contract was the reason for the four guests to be present. It was burdening Lily to think that her son would have no choice in choosing his life partner, even though it was long time away. She just couldn't comprehend it. At first, she was outraged, then after few months she was mad at James's ancestor who agreed to the marriage contract. After they went in to hiding, she was feeling guilty which in James opinion was stupid, but he couldn't make her understand, and that is why he had invited the Longbottoms to their home. No one knew about this arrangement, not even Dumbledore. This was an unplanned visit, and one James didn't want to waste. They still hadn't spoken to Augusta Longbottom about the contract, she knew that it existed and that Lily needed her help. He knew that, it was going to be difficult for his wife. 'Let's get this over with' thought James.

"Come on. They are waiting for you." Said James in soft voice.

Lily looked at living room once again and said "Yes, let's go."

James and Lily quickly walked in to their living room. James went over to the table where the wireless was playing Weird sister's song, and turned it off. While Lily went over to Alice and asked "Is he still asleep?"

Alice looked at the bundle in her arms and said "Yes, he's been sleeping for over half an hour."

"Pass him over" said Lily, and held out her arms.

Alice quickly passed her son, Neville, in to his Godmother's waiting arms. Lily took Neville and cuddled him. She sat on the couch opposite Alice. She pushed small tuft of brown hair from his face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and held him in her arms.

"Augusta, We wanted to talk to you about something that is bothering Lily" said James, and walked over to Lily and took a seat beside her.

Augusta Longbottom looked away from the interaction between Lily and her grandson, and looked over to James. Sometimes she forgot that the person sitting in front of her was James, and not Charles, James father. The similarity between father-son was unbelievable. She could see that both James and Lily were nervous, she had an idea about what was troubling Lily. James had his whole life to come to terms with it, the marriage contract had been present for five generations. It had never been triggered.

"Yes, about the contract," said Augusta gently and looked at Lily, "Lily, I understand why you would be worried about this, to you marriage contracts may seem barbaric and ancient. In muggle world this may have ended long time ago, but in Wizarding world they still takes place. They are quiet common in old families. It is not something that you should dwell on too much. Harry will be fine."

Lily had heard them said before, she knew it was true, but she couldn't just let it go, it was her son they were talking about.

"But he will never have a choice! He will be in a loveless marriage, his in-laws will make sure of that." Said Lily bitterly.

"What are you talking about, Lily?" said Frank, who up until now was listening quietly to the conversation.

"James told me about them, they are supposedly, neutral in the war. But I have heard that they're dark and Voldemort sympathizers. Dedalus Diggle was particularly against them, Albus didn't say anything useful. Sirius said that his family conducted business with them. Knowing that, how can I not worry about this?" explained Lily agitated.

Frank looked confused, he didn't understand what Lily was trying to explain. He knew about the contract, of course, but Alice and he didn't know to whom the Potters were contracted to, he wanted to ask Lily that question, but his wife beat him to it.

"Who is Harry contracted to?" asked Alice,

"Greengrass" supplied James.

Frank looked surprised, he looked from James to Lily, and he turned and glanced at his mother. She gave him a smile. Frank again faced Lily, her face was filled with sorrow and fear. Frank suddenly roared with laughter, he fell on to the floor holding his sides, he couldn't control the laughter. Lily appeared confused regarding Frank's laughter, James and Alice also looked lost.

"Does it seem like a laughing matter to you?" snapped Lily finally. Her face was turning to match her hair. Alice who recognized that Lily's temper was about to be unleashed, quickly slapped Frank behind his head.

"Stop laughing! Lily is worried, and you are making her mad." Ordered Alice.

"It is very−very−funny, 'Greengrass family are dark and Voldemort sympathizers.'" Said Frank, still chuckling.

"They support Voldemort as much as you support Mundungus's behaviour, Lily. You can't find a family who are more loving then Greengrasses, it is true, of course, that they are a neutral family. They have been neutral for many generations, they stayed out of war during Grindelwald's time. They love their family, Lily, for them, Family comes first and their moral standing next. If it was their family, which you were wary of, then there is no need to be fearful. They are a great family," explained Frank, sobering up. He looked at Lily and jerked his head towards James and said, "You're husband was right about them."

"But what about Daphne's parents?" asked Lily, "Are they neutral like their ancestors, or do they sympathize with purebloods?"

"Lily, I know Cyrus Greengrass, he was my senior by five years. I've met him, he doesn't support pureblood supremacy, but that won't mean that he will fight against it," replied Frank, trying to soothe Lily's worries.

"And Margaret is also quiet level headed, she is kind and loving person. I have met her in political gatherings. And she doesn't support Voldemort, it is not good for their Business." Added Augusta.

Lily sighed, and nodded her head, she still wasn't completely convinced, and it was just speculation. She needed to meet them, in order to make a final decision. But for now, she was slightly relieved to hear that Greengrasses were not bad.

"Thank you, for helping us to set aside our worries. At least for now," thanked Lily genuinely.

"Don't worry about it," said Augusta, "I can comprehend your doubts about this contract and regarding the Greengrass family."

"How did the contract activate anyway?" asked Frank eagerly.

"Well, the contract was between first−born Male of the Potter family and the first−born female of the Greengrass family. But for five generations this condition was not met, either Greengrass family had a boy as their first−born or Potter had girl has their first−born. Harry and Daphne are first−borns in their respective families, so the contract's conditions were satisfied and it activated." Answered James.

"Well, Lily, if Daphne turns out like her mother, then I don't think Harry will be too unhappy with the arrangement" said Alice.

Lily smiled at Alice, she understood her. Margaret was very beautiful, 'yes, Harry will not be too unhappy.' Thought Lily.

"Well, James, we should get going," said Frank getting up from the couch, "It is already late."

Alice looked over towards the clock hanging on the wall behind her, "yes, it is late," said Alice, she too got up, Augusta followed.

"You could stay" said Lily hopefully.

"No, Lily, we cannot stay. Maybe some other time. Let me take Neville" Smiled Alice.

She was about to take Neville, when suddenly '**BOOM**!' the Cottage shook due to the blast.

All of them were shocked by the noise, they turned towards the front door, and saw that it was blown off its hinges. Frank, Alice and Augusta quickly drew their wands, and pointed it at the front door. Knowing he was covered James quickly jumped towards the table kept at corner of the room, He scrambled to his knees and opened a drawer. He was searching very rapidly through it, finally he found what he was looking for. Wands. He stood on his feet and turned around towards door. What he saw, almost made his knees buckle. To his absolute horror there on the front door was, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Voldemort held his wand, pointing it towards his enemies. He was shocked to find five people instead of two, he hid his surprise. He looked at them, slowly he identified them.

"Well, well, well," chuckled Voldemort, his eyes suddenly filled with joy and excitement, "I come to kill one family, and here I find two, Today turned just better."

The Potters and Longbottoms just stood there, their faces pale, and their hands shaking with fear. Lily Potter recovered first, she quickly went behind the Longbottoms, holding Neville in her arms. She needed to protect the children, but stairs were blocked by Voldemort so she couldn't reach her son.

"Stupefy" shouted Frank, pointing his wand towards Voldemort, the red light shot out of his wand and at Voldemort.

Voldemort easily deflected the spell with a lazy flick of his wand, "So eager to die. You'll die tonight Longbottom, there is no hurry," mocked the Dark Lord smirking, "Now, where are my Vanquishers?" continued Voldemort, pretending to crane his neck to see past the Longbottoms.

Alice Longbottom's knees buckled, but she held on to Frank for support, the implication was not lost on any one of them,

"You won't be meeting them today, Voldy" said James, joining others and passed a wand to Lily, who took it with her left hand, while holding on to her godson.

The smirk was wiped off the Dark Lord's face, and it was replaced by rage, his eyes lost its mirth and it was now filled with fury, a magical ripple passed through the house as Voldemort let loose his power.

"You dare insult me blood−traitor," roared Voldemort, "I shall end your families, and purify the wizarding world from such filth. There will be no more blood−traitors, Mud−bloods and other half−breeds. And I will achieve it, by walking over your corpses. I will kill your children, I'll cut them in to little pieces, and feed them to Thestrals," shouted Voldemort in pure rage, magic was sparkling around him. He had lost all playfulness, now, he stood as the greatest Dark Lord the world has ever seen.

Already afraid, this side of Voldemort gripped everyone with absolute horror. Few moments ago people who were ready to fight him, couldn't move, they couldn't breadth. But something in Lily snapped, hearing him talk about her children like that erased all fear she had, his words made her determined to protect her children at any cost.

"_**Lacero, Diffindo, Expulso"**_ shouted Lily in quick succession, with accurate wand movements. From behind Alice. Her wand pointing to Voldemort from in between Alice and Frank.

A look of surprise came upon the Dark Lord. He never expected the Mud−blood to use such harmful spells, that too in a chain. But he quickly cast a strong Shielding spell in front of him. His shield held against the barrage of spells.

"_**Incendio**_" cast James, a burst of flame left his wand.

Voldemort quickly removed his shield and cast "_**Aguamenti**_", and started firing a spells in quick session. The Longbottoms joined the fight, Lily passed Neville to Alice and took her place, Lily and Frank cast shielding spells around them while James and Augusta were on the offensive.

Voldemort's excitement was increasing with each passing minutes, the battle was bringing forth his lust for blood. He eyes were bright red, glowing with raw power. 'Finally, a worthy battle' thought Voldemort, and sent another chain of spells towards his enemies.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore felt like his had just been punched by a giant, he landed on his back, he got up from his position and looked around his surroundings. His was in Godric's Hallow, that much was clear to him, he had seen enough of this place in his childhood to identify it. But he was far away from the Potter's Cottage. 'Anti−Apparition wards' thought Dumbledore. The wards had thrown him away several hundred yards. He started walking towards the Cottage in long strides. He hoped that the Aurors and his order members would come quickly. He needed to remove the wards around the area for them to apparate.

He reached the area and took his wands and started removing the wards. 'This won't be easy,' thought Dumbledore, his one try failed. 'Or quick' he added.

* * *

The battle seemed even, but the people fighting knew that Voldemort was slowly gaining the edge. He matched four people on both attack and defence, his shield was able to absorb all the spells sent by James and Augusta. This was going on longer than Voldemort had predicted, he needed to finish this and kill his so called 'Vanquishers' before anyone else showed up. He saw his opponents and formed a plan.

Augusta was on the verge of exhaustion, she was too old to fight a battle, and her magical reserves were almost over. She needed to make sure that Alice took her place while she held Neville. Yes, it was needed to keep Voldemort at bay, she couldn't hold on any longer. She was slowly retreating towards her daughter-in-law while sending low powered spells towards her foe. But James Potter didn't feel any exhaustion, not even close. James was feeling his magic pulsating, he was no Dumbledore, but he was powerful enough. He sent a stunner towards Voldemort, pouring much of his power in his spell. Red stream came out of his wand heading towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord's Shield was holding against Longbottom's patriarch, but the stunner sent by Lord Potter struck at very high power, the impact sent magical energy throughout house, and more importantly, Voldemort's shield broke. Seeing the opening James sent another spell, this time a severing charm, '_**Diffindo**_' thought James. The spell struck Voldemort on the shoulder.

Voldemort screamed, his chain of spells still hadn't broken the shields cast by Lily and Frank. He was surprised and angry, when James Potter's spell broke his shield. By the time he could create another shield, another spell had struck and cut his shoulder. This was a great insult, a blood-traitor had drawn the first-blood. The rage that filled the Dark Lord shook the house to its foundations. Voldemort lost all sense, he needed to kill the child in the arms of Alice Longbottom to teach these blood-traitors a lesson, and he would find the other child after killing the Longbottom Heir. He stopped using lightly powered spells, no, his enemies needed to experience real power.

He directed his magic towards his wand and cast a chain of high powered spells at his enemies. '_**Expulso, Diffindo, Reducto, Reducto, Reducto**_', the first three spells struck the shield and they were absorbed, but they had damaged the shield, the next spell, destroyed the shield, and blasted the casters away. The impact sent Frank flying towards the wall, with a crunching sound Frank hit the wall. A snap was heard at the impact, sound of breaking bones. With a 'thud' Frank fell on the floor. Losing consciousness.

Lily Potter was lucky, she went flying straight through the kitchen door and fell on the kitchen floor. The impact was like falling from a compound wall of great height. She was injured, very severely, but she was conscious, wand in her hand. But Voldemort didn't know that. To him two of his opponents were out of the picture.

James Potter was stunned, he had just seen Voldemort blasting his wife and friend without breaking a sweat. He tried to cast a shield to hold the last spell at bay, but it too late. The last spell struck James on his chest, the force of spell sent him flying through the air, and he hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Losing consciousness immediately.

Voldemort turned to Augusta, he didn't play this time. He quickly sent six spells at her. '_**Reducto, Impendimenta, Diffindo, **__**Expelliarmus, Stupefy, incarcerous.**_'

Augusta Longbottom knew she had no chance, she had just seen him take out three powerful adults in a single chain. He had deflected her low powered spells as if they were nothing, while fighting the other three. She just cast a '_**Protego**_' in front of her and waited. The first two spell were absorbed, the impact caused her shield to fall, and the next four spells struck her on the chest. In few seconds Augusta Longbottom was sliced, disarmed, stunned and was wrapped in tight ropes.

"Give me the child, you silly girl." Said Voldemort, seeing Alice Longbottom pointing her wand at him, and he knew she wouldn't cast any spells. She was too scared to fight and fear for her son's life was causing her hands to tremble.

"Please, have mercy. He is just a child. We will leave this country, just let us live. Don't harm my son" begged Alice, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes red. Holding on to her crying child for dear life.

Voldemort laughed. This was too amusing, he was about reply when he felt someone trying to breakdown his wards. This was not possible, no one was supposed to visit the Potters. He extended his magical senses to determine who was attempting to enter the Potter household. He didn't like the answer he got to that question. Albus Bloody Dumbledore had meddled in his plans. Again. He needed more time complete his ritual. He needed more time to create his sixth Horcrux. He needed to take the child with him. He couldn't waste any time now, he couldn't find the Potter child, but it was too risky. Time was not on his side. He lifted his wand and disarmed Alice without any resistance, and summoned the Longbottom Heir. He caught the child and fired a stunner at Alice.

Alice was about to scream when the stunner struck. And drifted into unconsciousness.

Voldemort turned and walked out of the house. Mission Accomplished, at least partially.

* * *

Lily Potter groaned, her legs hurt, her hands hurt. Her whole body hurt. She tried to sit-up, but pain was too much. She lifted her hands and saw them covered in blood. She looked at her body, it was also covered in blood. She had her wand. 'Why am I covered in blood?' thought Lily. After few seconds everything hit her. Voldemort. Her blood ran cold. Her children. She needed to protect them. She sat-up ignoring the pain. Her children needed her. She hissed standing up. She felt like being tortured, she dragged herself towards the living room. Limping. She quickly reached the room, she saw Voldemort leaving holding something. She quickly searched her surrounding and saw her husband and others. But she didn't see Neville. Her heart started beating faster, her mind conjuring horrible possibilities. She went over to Alice, who had held on to her Godson.

"_**Rennervate**_"

Alice jumped, "Neville! Where is my son? Where is he?" shouted Alice, looking around frantically.

"Calm down, Alice, what happened? Where is Neville?" said Lily, holding Alice's shoulder and looking her in the eye.

"He took him, he took my son!" cried Alice, "I couldn't protect him, I failed him."

Blood-drained from Lily, the horror of her Godson being taken was last draw for her. She quickly stood up and ran out of the house, trying to catch up with the murderer. Leaving hopelessly lost Alice behind.

* * *

'Yes, finally' thought Dumbledore, he had just cast his own Anti-apparition ward around the area. He didn't want Voldemort to escape. He waved his wand few more times and removed the wards. 'It was not so difficult after all' he mused. He walked towards the Potter Cottage. He saw something which made his blood boil. Voldemort was walking out of the house carrying a bundle. He needed to stop him from taking Harry.

He pointed his wand at Voldemort and cast a cutting curse at Voldemort's wand hand. The curse hit its mark and cut-off Voldemort right hand, taking his wand with it.

Voldemort howled in agony. He looked towards his hand, and to his horror saw there was no hand. His wand was gone. He frantically looked around and saw his greatest foe. Albus Dumbledore. He experienced something he never wanted to experience again. Fear. Fear gripped Voldemort, he was as Powerful as Dumbledore or even more, but not without his wand. He cursed himself. This was not happening. Today was to be his greatest day, but it was slowly turning in to a nightmare. The darkness of night had hidden Dumbledore. He needed to escape, but he couldn't apparate. He face paled. He needed a plan to escape, he saw the bundle in his hand. He smirked, even though it was filled with nervousness. Dumbledore always sacrificed people for greater good, he didn't know if the child fit the bill or not.

It was his only option. He quickly shifted the bundle in to his severed hand, and quickly withdrew his cursed blade. And held it at the child face.

Albus approached Voldemort with his wand directed, "Hand over the child, Tom," said Dumbledore, "There is no escape route, you made a mistake coming here. You are finished, my boy."

"I don't think so, you old coot," replied Voldemort, "I will escape, you will help or I'll kill this child. The Longbottoms won't be too forgiving," said Voldemort, pressing the blade on the child's forehead and made a cut, in the form of 'V'. The child screamed, its crying would have melt anyone's heart, but it gave Voldemort a sadistic pleasure.

Dumbledore's face paled, '…and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal…' the prophecy was in motion. The defeater of Grindelwald was lost, he hadn't been able to stop the prophecy from taking its course. He needed to keep the child safe.

He was about to answer when several pops where heard, and suddenly several dozen Aurors apparated behind Dumbledore, along with Order members. They quickly pointed their wands at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort cursed his bad luck, he should have bought his followers along with him. He had been too arrogant. He sighed, if he escaped today, he would not make this mistake again.

"I'll kill the child you filth." Shouted Voldemort, he needed to escape, he didn't have the luxury to die, he couldn't die, of course, but he had created the fear and havoc around the wizarding world. He couldn't let it go waste.

* * *

Lily came out of the gate and saw to her relief, Voldemort facing Dumbledore with many Aurors.

"I'll kill the child you filth."

Something snapped in her, again. This energy, something only a mother could have filled her up again. She poured all her energy and cast a cutting curse at Voldemort's chest. His back was facing her. The curse didn't have any colour, only the effect of the spell could be seen.

* * *

A rat was watching everything. He saw how his master was confronted by so many wizards. He was scared, if people knew that he was responsible for what happened here than, both Dark and Light sides would be out for his blood. He needed to run. He was about to disappear, when he saw Lily come out of her house. She looked relieved after she saw that Voldemort was cornered.

"I'll kill the child you filth."

He saw Lily Potter's demeanour changing, she lifted her wand and cast a spell. He didn't see anything, but he heard a scream which was filled with agony. He knew that the spell had struck. He turned towards his master and to his horror saw. A blinding light which had engulfed his Lord, after few seconds, it exploded. The blast had sent all the Aurors to the ground, but Dumbledore had stayed on his feet.

There levitating in the air was the bundle, which held a child. The cry of the child indicated that it was alive.

The rat quickly transformed in to an ugly looking man. Peter Pettigrew took his wand and cast a Body-bind spell towards the unsuspecting Lily Potter. The spell stunned Lily. Peter quickly ran over to her.

"I cannot let it be known, that it was you who defeated my Lord. If my lord finds out that it was you, than he will kill me. He doesn't know now, and it'll remain as such. To him it is Neville who did it. I can survive with that. But not you. When he comes back, I'll beg his forgiveness, and he'll let me live. I'm too valuable to kill for his mistake." Said Peter rapidly, his wand pointing at Lily.

Lily's eyes were wide, she couldn't stop him. She knew what he was about to do. She didn't have enough power to break the body-bind. She had to remember, otherwise her Godson would be targeted.

"Forgive me, Lily," said Peter, "_**Obliviate.**_"

* * *

Dumbledore was astonished by the events that had taken place. Voldemort had suddenly burst out, as if he were a bomb. He looked towards the Bundle in the air. He ran towards the child and took him in his arms. The baby was crying in agony and turning around in its blanket. He cast a healing charm on the mark created by the blade. The blood was cleared and the cut healed itself, but the scar remained. It looked like an alphabet 'V', but not exactly accurate. He realised that he now held the child of prophecy. He turned around towards the Aurors, he quickly found Barty Crouch Sr looking at the child in his arms with fear and hope. Dumbledore looked at the crowd and said,

"I give you, Neville Longbottom, The child of Prophecy, The Boy who Lived."

Not knowing that Lily Potter had killed the Dark Lord, Not knowing that he had thrown a child in to the game of Life and Death.

A/N: Please review. Suggestions are appreciated. If like the story, follow or favorite the story. Please do not flame. And PM me, if are interested in beta-reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Harry gets his wand. Yay!

This chapter is mainly to describe the relation Harry shares with his family and also about shopping in Diagon alley.

Now on with story.

* * *

**10 years later.**

**July 31****st**** 1991, Potter Manor.**

It was something no one had ever seen, this was not how a bedroom of an eleven year old boy was supposed to be, not like this. The walls were covered with Posters, not of famous quidditch stars, nor of his favourite quidditch team, but of… Spells. There was a large bed on the corner of the room, the wall next to it was filled with Spells and their effects, if any adult wizards ever stepped foot in to this room they would be surprised by the advanced spells which were written on the wall. The wall to the head of the bed had a window, from where you could see the Manor's grounds, including the Quidditch pitch. The grounds led to the forest, which surrounded majority of the manor. An edge of a small pond could be seen through the window, where a small raft of ducks where coming out of the water.

There was a study table on the opposite corner with a chair made of rosewood. Alongside the table was a rack filled with books. The colours of wallpaper in the room was Green and Silver. There was a single portrait on the wall, which had a two people waving their hands and dancing. One of them was a male with jet black hair, wild and untamed and had brown eyes, other one was a female with red hair and with vibrant green eyes.

The warm ball of sunlight was seeping through the open window, reflecting from the objects and filling the room with brightness and warmth. But the brightness and warmth was not having any effect on the person sleeping on the bed, this was an everyday occurrence. The summer holidays were always dedicated to sleeping and being lazy.

Slowly the door of the room opened, without making any sound. A tiny figure entered the room, with bright red hair and mischievous brown eyes. With one hand holding a teddy bear and another one on her lips. Trying to stop herself from making any sort sound which would compromise her mission. The little girl tip-toed towards the sleeping figure, trying to balance on her tiny toes. Once the little girl reached the bed, she placed her doll on the bed and tried to climb the bed. She placed both her hands on the bed for support and then jumped, she was able to place her right leg on the bed. She forced herself up on the bed, she lay on the bed for a few moments gaining back her strength. 'YES' she shouted in her mind. She had accomplished the most difficult task of her mission. She saw the sleeping figure and stopped herself from giggling, she had deceived her favorite brother, she really wanted to jump and dance for her achievement, but she didn't. Instead she slowly reached and grabbed the blanket covering her brother, and slowly removed it. Not completely, but only from the face. Thick jet black hair could be seen, along with a serene smile. The figure was deep in sleep. The girl slowly moved towards her target and planted a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She giggled this time. Her brother still hadn't realized that he had been out-smarted by Princess Rose Dorea Potter.

She climbed her target and sat on its stomach, with her legs on either side. She took a deep breath and started singing loudly. Very loudly.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

* * *

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Harry, as his eyes snapped open and almost jumping but the weight on his chest kept him down. Harry didn't know who attacked him, he didn't know where he was, and he quickly took a look at source of weight on his chest and relaxed. It was his fireball.

He heard the song, and he couldn't help smiling. 'Two years in a row' Harry thought. He let Rose to finish her song and said "Good morning to you too, my lady."

Rose giggled again, she hugged her brother in his sleeping form and replied, "Happy birthday Harry, So what you getting me for your birthday?"

"Why do I have to buy you anything? It's my birthday. I don't have to get you anything." Said Harry, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Rose sat straight on her brother's tummy and started to make a face. She slowly protruded her lower lip outside, with her eyes showing fake sadness, and crossed her arms and bowed her head.

An uncontrolled "Aww!" escaped from Harry mouth without any prior orders from the brain. He quickly closed his mouth.

'She looks so adorable' thought Harry.

Rose kept that face and didn't show any urgency to move from her brother's tummy. Harry was trying his best not give in to the pout, but he was barely holding on, that was when Rose delivered her final blow.

She extended her lower lip even further and looked like she was about to cry and said, "You don't have to get me anything" with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Harry Potter's resolve shattered like a glass, his heart melted like a snow in the sun. "Alright, I'll get you a hippogriff toy." Promised Harry.

"Now, please get up?" asked Harry rhetorically, for a moment he forgot that it was his birthday and not his sister's.

Rose pout turned in to a beaming smile, "Yes!" shouted Rose, this time out loud. "Can I get a big one? Like the Griffin one." Said Rose in an excited tone, while climbing off her brother.

"Yes." Replied Harry in a flat tone.

"Can I get a blue one?"

"Yes."

"Can I sit on it?"

"Yes."

"Can I get both muggle and magical ones?"

"No."

"Oh!"

"Yes."

"Can I ge…"

"Stop, stop, stop." Said Harry raising his hands in surrender, "I'll get you a big Hippogriff toy, a magical one which will make noise like the real one. And I'll also buy you an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's."

"Okay." Said Rose and held up her hands.

Harry quickly took her in his arms and lowered her on the ground. Rose quickly placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Come down for breakfast in half an hour, and you have to open your presents." Ordered Rose and then left Harry's room.

Harry sighed at the retreating form of his sister, she was way too smart for him. Her intellectual capacity was beyond her years. No four year old could have such understanding, and her speech was simply brilliant. That thought made his heart burst with pride. His sister was truly amazing. Same like his younger brother. Edward was smart, but way too reckless. Sometimes Edward scared even his father.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind and moved towards the bathroom to get ready and finally see his Hogwarts letter.

* * *

Lily Potter laughed, this was really getting out of hand. The Birthday song was loud and clear, even from kitchen which was furthest away from Harry's room. 'Poor Harry' thought Lily. Her daughter had taken it upon herself to prank her eldest son, Harry. No one dared to prank Harry, not even Edward, her second child. It was an unsaid rule in the Potter household, not because they couldn't fool Harry. No, it was purely the fear of retaliation, Harry's retaliations were legendary among the friends and allies of House of Potters. But Rose didn't have any worries, she had her brothers wrapped around her pinkie finger. 'The Princess' as the boys of the family called her daughter. Harry was reaping what he sow.

She looked at the letter on the table, 'My baby's all grown up' thought Lily, her eldest was about to enter Hogwarts for his first year. The thought of her child being away for five months scared her. 'No, he's gone' she reminded herself. She was preparing breakfast for her children when her second child entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, mum." Said Edward, his black hair neatly combed and wearing his round glasses which hid his brown eyes. Holding a white flag in one hand.

"Morning sweetie," said Lily, "You're up early?"

"Rose." Replied Edward simply.

Lily snorted in an unlady like manner, and she didn't even ask about the white flag.

She served him sausages and eggs and a goblet of pumpkin juice, and let him have his breakfast.

Few minutes later her husband and Rose entered together, James looked grumpy, his eyes were droppy and hair was messy in a spectacular way and he was in his shorts. On his hips was Rose who was restraining herself from jumping.

"I am getting a Hippogriff toy." Stated Rose.

"No, you are not!" said Lily, looking scandalized.

"Yes, I Am! Harry promised"

"Tell her she is not getting another toy!" said Lily looking at her husband.

"Rose, you are n… …"

"Don't pout at your father!" scolded Lily, looking extremely irritated. This was not happening, she would not stand for another toy enter this house, toys which were gained by trickery.

"Don't you pout at me, young lady."

"Stop it right now or you're grounded for a day." Said Lily, ignoring that cute little face. She needed to be strong, strong for all the sanity in the house. She couldn't give in to her pout. She needed to protect this house from all the toys.

But the stubbornness was inherent. Rose kept her face for the whole of breakfast, she would get her new toy. She was determined. She would complete her collection of animal toys. No one would stop her.

James tried to smooth things between his wife and daughter, but he was quickly shot down by Lily. James understood that Rose had many toys, and that he needed to stop buying her toys promised to her by her brothers. But he didn't have anyone else to spend money on. His boys were simply not in to toys. Harry loved books, which were present in huge numbers in their library and Edward loved Quidditch, which for him consisted of a broomstick and a Snitch. So he never had to spend any money on his children, only Rose asked for toys of every kind. But she played with all of them. She was not wasting the toys. That's why he could never fully deny his princess any toys. Unless he was faced by his wife's wrath.

* * *

'Uh Oh!' thought Harry, as he entered the kitchen wearing his favorite green t-shirt, black jeans pant. His hair looked as if someone had tried unsuccessfully to tame them. The atmosphere in the room was cold, and filled with tension. He quickly understood the reason for such atmosphere after seeing the glaring match between his mother and his sister, and he was planning on escaping from his mother's fury when she saw him.

Lily quickly left her place and moved towards Harry and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug which was filled with all her love. "Happy birthday sweetheart!" wished Lily, and she cupped Harry's face and planted a kiss on his forehead then on his cheeks and finally on the tip of his nose. Importantly forgetting about the toys and her resolve.

"Thank you, mum." Said Harry, smiling like a four year old. His mother always kissed him like that since he was very young, she did that whenever he was angry, crying or smiling. Whatever may be the occasion he got his dose of mother's love and he absolutely loved it.

Harry took his seat on the table after accepting the wishes from his father and brother, beside him was his sister who was still glaring at their mother, he elbowed Rose lightly and when he got her attention, he shook his head to stop her from glaring. His mother served him his breakfast and he dug in.

Harry looked up once he finished his breakfast and saw that he father was talking about Quidditch with Edward, his mother was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and Rose was playing with her doll.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, but no seemed to have heard him. He tried again, this time a little bit louder but still no response. He saw that he's brother was trying not to laugh, he was the only one. His sister and father had kept a straight face and his mother had her back to him, so he didn't know about her. 'I'll just have to improvise.' Thought Harry.

"I'll buy Rose two more toys." Said Harry in a normal voice, but that got everybody's attention. Lily spun towards him looking furious and a little bit …scared. His dad's mouth opened in shock, his brother simply shook his head. Rose was giggling like mad after seeing her father's face.

"Now that I have your attention. Where is my Hogwarts letter?" asked Harry smirking.

Lily Potter relaxed and quickly went over to fetch the letter that she had placed on the kitchen table. Forgetting the prank they had planned for her son. James just shook his head at his wife talent at pranking. She came back with her son's letter and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you, mum," said Harry, taking his letter from Lily.

The thick envelope was made yellowish parchment, it was also heavy and on top of it was his name written in Green ink.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Second largest room (Harry's room)_

_Potter's Manor_

_Godric's Hallow _

Harry turned the letter around and saw the seal of Hogwarts which was imbedded on the letter, he admired the seal for few moments and broke the seal and removed his letter and read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry quickly went through his letter and summarized the letter to his waiting family.

"Well, it says that I am extremely talented Wizard, and that it would be their pleasure to have me attend their school. Minnie says that it has been too long since I last gave her my attention and she would like to meet me again." Finished Harry lifting his nose up in the air and pretending to be pompous little git.

Lily sighed and went back to her kitchen, and Rose just giggled and Edward was smirking along with his father who looked extremely proud.

"Send reply to the letter using your owl, Hedwig is bored because of you trying to lessen her work. You can open your presents afterwards" Said Lily from the kitchen, finishing any remaining work.

Harry nodded his head and went over to find Hedwig to get her deliver his letter and also play with her a little bit.

* * *

It was a huge pile, 'It would take me at least half an hour to go through all these presents' thought Harry. He sat down and took his first present, it was from Rose. It was a book titled '_Greatest wizards of Britain'_ by Bathilda Bagshot. He knew about the book, but he had never read it. Aunt Bathy will be pleased by Rose choice of gift mused Harry. He set it aside and took another gift and unwrapped it, it contained the scarf of Hogwarts but hand made with Green being the dominant colour. It was a present from Bathilda Bagshot along with a note wishing him good luck on his first year at Hogwarts. He quickly went through all the presents and majority of them where books, only few people had given him some practical gifts. Neville had got him a Devil's Snare Plant. Sirius had given him a wand holster which was made of Ukrainian ironbelly, and his Parents had given him a Potter family artefact '_The invisibility cloak_'. It was always passed down from father to son mostly on the child's eleventh birthday. Along with it they had also given him charmed locket which had an ability to detect certain things at close proximity and also acted as a protection against low-powered spells. This was not usually done by wizarding families anymore but it was not a new thing. His mother had got him a range of pebbles which were of different sizes, along with a note saying '_Magic in our hands!_'. Of course he had his regular slips to buy limited books from Flourish and Blotts.

He looked around the room to find one more gift but there were no more presents. Sadness. Three years had passed. Three years without his best friend. It had been exactly three years ago he had lost his best friend because of that blasted marriage contract. Anger was building inside him. The thought of the contract brought forth he's loss.

His breathing became heavy. His chest rose up and down, trying to control the anger which had suddenly took over him. Window glasses shattered to pieces, wind which had been a stranger to the room since morning, had found its home in Harry's room. The magic was in its purest form. The ripple of energy passed through the whole mansion, when controlling his magic became too much for him. He closed his eyes trying to rein his anger and concentrated on a memory which didn't involve Daphne. But no memory came forward. It was her face. It was a cold mask of indifference, no emotion, no hatred. Just plain indifference, that hurt him more than it was possible. And again his anger rose, suddenly all the articles in the room levitated. He wanted to destroy them. '_Hit the wall' _thought Harry. But the objects didn't move. '_**Move!**_' thought Harry, this time with more determination. Few of the items smashed against the wall and turned in to pieces.

"Harry! Control yourself!"

Harry looked at the source and found his mother, her wand pointing in the general direction of the objects. Her eyes looking at the damage caused by Harry's anger.

Lily was worried. The damage was less but it was because she had stopped it in time. This side of her son was not new to her. The temper was hereditary, they used to laugh at Harry's tempers when he was small, but it was now becoming a big problem. She saw Harry's futile attempt to control his magic. '_Magic couldn't tamed_'. That was the first rule of magic. Harry never agreed to that. Levitating a pebble didn't make one an expert, but the stubbornness of her son stopped him from achieving it.

"Let it go" said Lily in a soft voice. But keeping her wand at the ready.

"Concentrate on something and let it flow." Said Lily as she came in front of her son.

Harry still angry, nodded his head. He's breathing heavy but he looked around and found the pebbles. He concentrated hard on the pebbles. After few minutes he was able to get them to move towards him. While he was controlling the pebbles, he lost control over the other objects in the air. His mother brought them to the ground without much problem.

The pebbles of different sizes were suspended in the air. The heavy ones were vibrating as suppose to the smaller ones. Harry magic was starting to relax, and Harry's ability to levitate pebbles without a wand was getting difficult. Anger and magic, which were holding the pebbles in the air, were slowly dissipating from Harry mind.

The heaviest pebble fell on to the floor with a thud, and another one closely followed, and another. Soon all but few were on the floor. The one's remaining suspended in the air were the smaller ones which held on.

Harry's brow was splashed with sweat, the breathing was still heavy but this time for completely different reason. The smaller ones were quivering. Harry set his jaw and tried to keep the pebbles in the air, but failed. All the pebbles fell. Harry went down on his knees like a worshipper who had come to his end.

"Not angry, are you?" asked Lily in amusement.

Harry looked at his mother and glared, this was not funny, at least not to Harry. He never liked it when his mother was right. His inability to rein in anger had ensued in a lot of fights in his school. He didn't need to be reminded that he had controlled his magic and emotion by following his mother's advice. She rubbed his face with her magical theory often enough, which he completely disagreed with.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard you destroying my son's property."

Silence filled the room for few moments. Both wanting other to start talking.

"She'll come out of her stupid beliefs, you know" said Lily in a motherly voice.

"It's already been three years"

"She'll realize that you had nothing to do with the contract, and also that neither did her parents and us."

"She'll never stop hating me, she blames us for the bloody contract!" anger almost coming back.

Lily Potter sat beside her son and hugged him, and rubbed his back trying to sooth his worries.

"Daphne is a smart girl. She will realize that she is wrong. Losing the ability to choose one's future will scare anyone. She is scared, afraid of being in a world with no choices and she hates it. You remember how she used to play the game of Princess, where she pretended to be the princess and a prince came and captured her heart. She is scared that she'll never have that. But eventually she'll come to understand that we are her family. You just have to be there for her, to be her best friend, when that time comes."

Harry nodded his head and sat there in deep thought, "Now, get ready. We are going to Diagon Alley to buy your stuff. And get your list" Finished Lily, getting up and went to her bedroom to get ready. Failing to mention that Daphne always wanted Harry to play the role of the prince.

* * *

It was an unsaid tradition of the Potter family to accompany a child when buying their first wand. That was the reason why he father had taken a leave from his work. He worked as Deputy Head of Auror department and also a member of the Wizengamot as a Head of Potter family. Which would be passed down to him if and when his father gets tired of it.

"Diagon Alley!" shouted Harry's father holding on to Rose, both of them vanished from the fireplace.

He looked at that fireplace without moving, today he would get his wand that would help him achieve his dreams. He was nervous about this, he knew that he would get a wand, but he was nervous about his dreams. They were not silly dreams like other children his age had, no, he had created them with planning. He was nervous because from today he needed to work towards it. A hand nudged him towards the fireplace. It was his mother, who had a knowing smile on her face. She knew of course along with his sister and his brother and also his father. That was the reason they were so accepting of him wanting to be a Slytherin.

He returned the smile and stepped into the fireplace holding a fistful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley" Harry said in firm voice and dropped the floo powder, a cold sensation engulfed him and he felt himself being hurled through a small tunnel along with an uncontrolled spin which would make any person dizzy. After few seconds the spin stopped and he landed on his feet with his knees bent in a certain angle and came out the fireplace and saw his family standing near the exit of The Leaky Cauldron. He went over to them and stood facing the fireplace and moments his mother appeared, she came out of it and drew her wand and removed the soot from her dress. She came over to her family and did the same to all of them giving James a pointed look. James looked anywhere but at Lily, shame evident on his face. "Let's go" said Lily in a cheerful voice having satisfactorily chastised James.

James took over the responsibility of opening the gateway to Diagon Alley. It was one of those things that a person never got tired off, the bricks moving in order to make way for the world of magic left many age old people in wonder, the beauty of magic displayed in a chaotic manner, the bustling of people and children looking on in astonishment, while the adults looked over with a smile. The alley even though filled with magic showed a striking feature in its chaos and working, showing a person with deep understanding that wizards and muggles in a sense, were same, that they're human. Something that had been long since forgotten by the former.

Potter family's attention was quite divided, Harry was looking at the Flourish and Blotts, Edward at the quidditch shop, Lily at the Apothecary and James at Gringotts Bank. While Rose's attention span lasted less than a second on any one shop.

"Well. First to Gringotts!" said James, looking smug for a being the first to state the obvious.

"No James, You get the money from the bank, while we'll be in Madam Malkin's shop getting Harry's Hogwarts robes." Replied Lily.

James did what most of the sensible husbands did, he agreed with his wife. He bid his family a temporary good-bye and moved towards Gringotts along with Edward, who followed his father.

Harry and the females of the Potter family went towards the robe shop. It was old and looked very rusty from the outside, some robes were hung on the outside to indicate the purpose of the place. Harry went in first and he saw that Madam Malkin was already busy with a customer, it was a girl. Her hair made Harry's look tame, they were bushy and covered her whole back. There was another customer, this one a boy. Hair black as the night sky. He was about Rose's age, maybe a year older, but the boy was not which got Harry's attention but of a woman who stood near the boy, she had a sneer on her face, and hint of disgust. The said woman suddenly looked towards Harry. Harry smirked. He was right, Bellatrix Lestrange was in the building. He raised an eyebrow at her, Bellatrix scowled. Her face suddenly filled with rage, she put her hand in to her robe and was about to take out her wand, when she stopped. She slowly took out her hand, her eyes now on something behind Harry. It was Lily. The tension in the room suddenly elevated, the air in the room turned cold. Lily's face was full of hatred, her eyes hard and cold. One person Lily Potter hated stood in front of her.

"Fancy seeing you, Bella." Said Harry in amusement.

Bellatrix's face turned from pale to deep red. "Why you little brat!" half shouted Bellatrix and once again reached in her robe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said Lily, having seen the foreplay between her son and her enemy. Pointing her wand towards Bellatrix.

Bellatrix followed that order, having seen the wand pointed at her.

Bellatrix turned towards her son Orion Lestrange, "Come on, Orion. Let us get out of here. This place is filled with filth. We'll find you robes were there are no filth" yanking her son towards her. Orion nodded, a little confused as he found no filth. But he nodded anyway because that was what a good son did. They agreed to what their parents said. Bellatrix and her son started walking towards the exit. She paused a little when she reached Lily.

"When my Lord returns. I'll personally kill you. But before that I'll kill your children in front of you. Your husband will watch you die. And he'll finally understand the price of betraying old-blood." hissed Bellatrix and left the shop before Lily could react.

Fear gripped her, because of those words, but she quickly squashed it. She controlled her anger and quickly turned to Madam Malkin's and started talking about new designs for Witches clothes as if nothing had happened. One of the assistant quickly took Harry's measurements. James and Edward came in to the shop moments later. After few more minutes of chatting between the women, the Potters left the robes shop.

It took them several hours to complete shopping for his first year. Leaving Wand to be the last purchase. The family stood in front of the Ollivanders Wand shop, the old wooden shop looked as if it had been abandoned for decades. They entered the shop, with children in the front. Rose was first to enter, skipping all the way. Once they entered the bell rung. Rose whose had little patience and huge excitement, looked towards the back of the shop.

"**Mr. Ollivander**!" shouted Rose. Lily jumped in her place. Harry quickly covered his sister's mouth with his hand. Ignoring her licking his hand.

The floor board creaked as footsteps became evident, an outline of a wizard could be seen. An old wizard came in to picture, the man looked ancient with the wrinkles all over his face.

Mr. Ollivander's entry caused the room to fill with fearful excitement, there was a filling of intimidation and silence. The wizard's eyes were sharp and they were fixed upon Harry.

"Harry Potter, at last," whispered Mr. Ollivander, "I've been waiting for you. Another Potter to buy an Ollivanders wand." His voice sending shiver down Harry's spine.

He gaze sharply turned to James and Lily, "Ah! Yes. Mr. Potter, Mahogany, eleven inches, I remember. Is it serving you well?"

"Yes!" said James, a little loud.

"You on the other, Mrs. Potter picked a wand made of Willow, Ten and a quarter inches long. Still helping you with your charms work, I assume?"

Lily Potter swallowed hard, "Yes." She squeaked, like a little girl. She hated coming to this shop, every time she ended up being intimidated by Garrick Ollivander. That was one of the reasons she shopped her wand accessories in an alley in Manchester.

"Hmm, yes." Said Mr. Ollivander waving his hands.

He again turned to Harry, by this time both Rose and Edward had taken shelter behind their parents.

"Your wand arm, Mr. Potter?" said Ollivander removing his measurement tape from his cloak pocket.

"I'm right handed." Replied Harry confused.

Mr. Ollivander waved his hand and the tape started measuring every aspect of Harry. It took the tape two minutes to finish its work. Mr. Ollivander had already gone to the back of his shop to collect the wands for Harry to try.

"Wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter, it is very difficult for us to determine which one suites the person in our first try. So we, the wand makers, simply let you test them all." Said Mr. Ollivander carrying huge pile of wands.

"Try this one, Ash wood, twelve and half inches, with dragon heartstring." Said Mr. Ollivander, giving Harry a wand.

Harry took the wand and waved, but nothing happened, to Harry the wand was a simply a piece of wood.

Mr. Ollivander just stared, his eyes suddenly filled with excitement.

"Try this, holly wood, ten inches made of unicorn hair."

Harry again waved his wand but nothing happened, not even a bad reaction. Wand just acted as a piece of wood.

Mr. Ollivander passed two more wands, which produced the same reaction.

James looked worried, Lily was confused. Children just looked on, this was not a common occurrence. And Mr. Ollivander looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Oh! I think know a perfect solution." Said Mr. Ollivander and went back towards the shelf and picked another set of wands.

"This set, Mr. Potter, contains wands made of two woods, to help the wizard easily channel the magic."

Mr. Ollivander placed the wands on the table, and picked a black one with white layers.

"This one is made of vine and walnut wood, with the core of phoenix, eight inches." Said Mr. Ollivander starting the process again.

Harry held the wand and felt a pull at his magic, he waved the wand and a jar kept on the table exploded. Mr. Ollivander took the wand away from Harry and presented a different on.

This wand was cream colour and it was binded by a black and silver coloured rope. It was beautiful.

"Ten inches, made of thestral hair, and the woods, the woods is what makes it so great. It is made of Cedar and silver lime." Said Mr. Ollivander passing the wand to Harry as if he had found his customer's wand.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, mused Harry, the Magic that filled him almost made him lose control, but he knew he wouldn't lose his control when he had this wand. The power he felt sent him in ecstasy, the blissful feeling made him complete. The feeling slowly reduced and Harry looked around.

It was chaos, the air was chilled. The shop looked as if it had encountered a Hurricane. He saw his parents looking shocked. His siblings were in awe and Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Ollivander was grinning like a maniac, which made Harry wanting to take a step back.

Mr. Ollivander looked at him with a smile and said, "Thank You."

The statement confused Harry, "Why?" asked Harry

"I've lived a century Mr. Potter, and in that time I've never failed to sold a wand. But the wand you hold in your hand is one of the very few which never chose its master. It has been in this shop for over seventy years. And today it chose its master." Answered Mr. Ollivander.

"Why didn't it choose anyone?" Pressed Harry, trying to get all the information.

"A wand with two woods never sells Mr. Potter, it can only be used by people who have the ability to, at least, partially control magic. The cedar wood is a great carrier of magic, but it has nothing on the silver lime, which can withstand high amount of magic without losing its property to conduct. It helps in keeping the wand in a great condition." Said Mr. Ollivander, "Centuries ago my ancestors sold these kind of wands quiet regularly, as there were many with the ability to control magic, but today it is quite rare. Therefore I can safely say that we can expect great things from you in the future." Finished Mr. Ollivander.

Harry was solemn after hearing this, he stared at his wand. He had been chosen by a great wand. It was up to him to fulfil his dreams. It was all on him.

James silently paid for the wand and the Potters left, in wonder about the wand which had chosen Harry.

* * *

Rose Potter felt the solemn mood in the room, so she decided to have some fun.

"I'll go play with my new toy" declared Rose.

Lily turned towards her daughter and narrowed her eyes, "What new toy?" asked Lily.

"Oh, this one" answered Rose innocently, and took out a shrunken Hippogriff toy from her robes.

Lily Potter turned deep shade of red, she slowly took out her wand and turned towards her boys.

Harry gulped and he ran, just like a Slytherin. Edward quickly followed. But James stood with his hands up in surrender. "Lily flower, see I can ex..OW!" half shouted James.

"You got her a new toy! UGHHH!" screamed Lily.

And this time, James ran. Avoiding barrage of spells.

And Rose smirked, and blew air through her pinkie finger.

**A/U: **Hey everyone, if you can't imagine Harry wand, just think of Hermione's wand in POA, while she punches Draco. Just with black bindings.

I know it has been a long time since the first chapter, but I had my project to complete which is of six credits for the semester. So Priorities.

And if you find many mistakes please point them out and I'll clear them.

Please review and favorite or follow it, or you can do both.

"


End file.
